Beauxbaton's Advanced Academy
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Beauxbaton has a part of it's academy that only allows special students in and up until now has never included a wizard. Join Corrin as he enters this exciting new world of magic and makes new friends with his housemates and possibly finds love too!


hey all. new story, but not one of my. this is a story a friend had started and kind of dared me to post it for him since he's a bit of a scaredy dog.

this story has it all, magic, dueling and of course a bit of boy on boy and girl on girl loven. you want it you can probably find it here.

Now neither of us own Harry Potter, or any form of connection to it. this story is only loosely based on it and takes place at the hidden section of Beauxbaton Academy that only special students are allowed into.

but enough of my rambling so you can read what you came here for.

* * *

Chapter 1

Acceptance

The curtains were drawn aside by a tiny hand, allowing light from the window to flood into the chambers. A boy in bed frowned agitatedly and turned over, burying his face in his pillows, trying to ignore the beckoning light and get back into slumber land. However, he knew it was no good. Sitting up, he stared with blurry eyes at a tiny figure who was now shuffling through drawers of clothes against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Merry, what are you doing? It's so early…"

"Begging your pardon, young master Corrin, but 'tis mid-morning." The small figure named Merry had a high, squeaky voice, and did sound very apologetic.

Merry was a House Elf; a magical creature who's whole life was spent serving with unswerving loyalty a single family. Not much taller than two feet, with great bat-like ears and tennis-ball sized eyes, the elf was always dressed in a towel draped like a toga.

"Okay… but why did you have to wake me up? I'm still on holidays… college doesn't even start for another week." The boy rubbed his eyes.

Merry put a hand over his heart as if in respect as he said, eyes on the ceiling, "Master Vexander told me to, sir. He says he would like me to get you dressed and breakfasted and then to send you to him this evening, young master Corrin."

Corrin's eyes opened wide at this, fully waking up. "Uncle Vex? What does he want me for," he asked, very curious; his uncle had rarely ever ordered Corrin to see him. Normally if he wanted to talk, he just did it.

Merry shook his head, his ears flapping. "Master did not say, sir. Would young master prefer to wear his blue robes today? Or perhaps the red?"

"Huh? Oh the white ones please. It's Sunday, after all." It _was_ Sunday. How funny, how time seemed to fly when just doing nothing all summer, enjoying the sunshine and mildly warm weather. Still, Corrin couldn't help but wonder at his uncle's strange request; it just felt way too formal.

Four years had passed since Corrin and his little brothers and sisters had come to live with their uncle. Four long years since his mother died in England, trying to rescue muggles from You-Know-Who… four years since she had revealed on her death bed that Corrin and his siblings were related to Vexander Stellaris…

If the shock of his mother's death hadn't been so terrible, Corrin suspected he might well have never believed he was related to him. Vexander Stellaris was supposed to have been the only living survivor of the Stellaris Clan massacre; one of the bloodiest events of You-Know-Who's first reign of power, as well as one of the few that stretched beyond England. Vexander was only six-years-old at the time of it, and so the event itself had always been a mystery to the world.

Suddenly, Corrin came back to his senses as Merry tried to pull his robes over him, which was difficult considering he was sitting in bed still. "Sorry Merry, I was lost in thought." He stood up, allowing the elf to dress him.

"My apologies, young master."

Corrin kept silent. Four years had taught him trying to tell Merry he, Corrin, was wrong, would only lead the elf to punishing himself. Merry was a pleasant enough house elf, and Corrin hated seeing him get hurt. After Merry pulled silky slippers onto his feet, Corrin walked over to his dresser and looked in the mirror. A boy of hardly 18 years looked back at him, looking much younger because of his lithe build and 'pretty-boy' face. His long, light-brown hair wasn't as messy as it sometimes was when he woke up, so he only ran a brush through it twice before feeling satisfied.

Yawning, he turned around to thank Merry, but found the room deserted. He couldn't help but smile; that was Merry, always busy and working. Shutting the door behind him, Corrin walked down the halls of the manor house he had come to live in, eventually finding the front hall. Stairs led down from the second level he was on, and he took them, passing into a door on his right once on the first floor, and entering into the dining hall.

"Brother!"

Corrin had only about two seconds warning from the scream before something small with sleek, golden hair tackled him in the mid-riff. Feeling the wind knocked out of him, and almost falling down, he chuckled and rubbed the top of the head of the little girl clinging to him.

"Good morning, Elenie."

Several other voices called out to him in energetic welcome. Smiling, he made his way over to the large, rectangular table and sat down, Elenie following him and sitting nearby. There must have been about four others sitting there; three boys, and another girl, all a few years apart by looks.

"Hey Cor, what are you doing today," the second oldest boy asked from behind his bowl of Cornflakes.

"Oh, probably just take a walk through the garden, read a book, that sort of thing. Why? Did you need me for something Teddy?"

Ted stuck his tongue out at Cor when he said 'Teddy,' not liking the nickname. The next oldest looking boy, probably eleven, shouted, "Naw, he just wants to know if 'Leni was telling the truth or fibbing."

"Fibbing?" Corrin chuckled and looked at her.

Smiling energetically, she said, "I heard Uncle talking to Merry this morning! He said he wanted to see you!"

The youngest boy at the table, looking to be only six years old, laughed. "Ha ha! Cor's in twouble!"

"Corrin's never in trouble. He doesn't do anything, so he can't do anything wrong." It was the only other girl at the table who said it. She was about fourteen years old in appearance, with the same hair as her sister.

"Well, uncle did ask Merry to bring me to him tonight," Corrin admitted, blushing just faintly; he was getting more attention right now than he wanted to.

The oldest looking of the boys sitting there, beside Corrin, finally spoke. "Really? Maybe he's having second thoughts about you going away to that muggle college. Or maybe he's going to tell you why he's been gone for so long, I mean, its not like Uncle to be away from home so often during the holidays. Tomorrow he has to go back to Beauxbatons and teach until Christmas."

"I hope he doesn't change his mind about the muggle college. I really like muggle schools, to be honest." At muggle schools he had plenty of friends, or had at least, when he was in high school. Still, a fair number were going to this college, and he hoped to be able to be with them again.

Merry walked over and placed a bowl of sugared-cream and mint leaves in front of him along with a spoon. Smiling thankfully at Merry, Corrin had a few spoonfuls and watched his siblings curiously. Four years and they'd adjusted fairly well to their new lifestyle, especially the younger three who didn't really remember their mother. Vexander had done his best to make his home a real home for all of them, but for the elder children, the loss of their mother had been something he couldn't help with at all.

When he had finally finished, Merry and two other house elves cleared away all the silverware and china, and all six of them at the table cleared off, heading in separate directions. True to his word, Corrin set off at once for the gardens, a book in the crook of his arm. It was far too beautiful a day to really do anything else.

Later that evening, Corrin found himself being escorted through the west wing of the manor house by Merry. The west wing was normally off-limits to Corrin and his siblings, due to the sometimes dangerous nature of the research Vexander conducted there. However, Merry led him down dark hallways perfectly at ease, passing oil paintings of old family members who waved and smiled encouragingly at Corrin from both sides.

A particularly aged woman nudged a neighbor and said in a whisper that non-the-less carried perfectly, "A real treat! I remember in my days…" They walked out of earshot.

After about five minutes of walking through the halls, Merry stopped outside an oaken door and knocked three times. The door opened, silently bidding them to enter. Feeling a slight sense of nervousness, Corrin followed Merry inside.

Although dark, the room was quite nice; it looked like a private study. Two comfortable armchairs stood in front of a fire, one of them occupied by Corrin's Uncle. Vexander Stellaris hardly look older than twenty-two years. Beardless but with shoulder-length hair of a pure brown, his face was like Corrin's though always cheerful and serene, the green eyes filled with warmth. Immediately, however, Corrin's eyes strayed to his uncle's left arm. It was held in a sling, as if broken or hurt, and had been in that sling since Corrin knew him; a gift from his days battling Death Eaters who tried to spread You-Know-Who's power beyond England during his second reign of terror, the details of which were known only to a select few individuals, mostly in the ministry.

"Ah, Corrin… please, come in! Come in. Merry, would you mind pouring drinks? Butterbeer alright with you," Vexander asked, smiling at his nephew.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Corrin sat down as the house elf bowed and poured them both a glass of Butterbeer. Vexander took a sip and let out a sigh. "I don't care how weak it is, I will never get tired of this, or the muggle's 'Soda.' Merry, you may stay here if you like, and join us."

The elf shook his head wildly. "Begging your pardon, Master, but I is needed in the kitchens. If you need Merry, he will of course obey and return." With a last bow and a loud crack, the elf vanished.

Vexander chuckled to himself. "He's a good chap, really. I have no idea how I'd have gotten along without him all these years."

Corrin took a sip from his own glass, but didn't speak; he was hoping his uncle would explain what he wanted, so he could get back to his room and start packing for school.

Taking a larger gulp, Vexander put his glass down and turned his full attention upon his nephew. "I'm sorry I've been gone for these past few weeks, but I had to take care of some unexpected problems."

Corrin nodded. His uncle was probably one of the most brilliant mages of all time, and was already famous for his discovery of a new magical art; Summoning. At the Ministry of Magic, he was well liked and constantly bombarded for advice.

"It's okay, uncle. We've all been fine, though maybe a bit bored. Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The tiniest of frowns crossed Vexander's face. "Well… I'm afraid you're not going to be attending the college you wanted to… or, any muggle colleges at all, as a matter of fact."

Corrin stood up, alarmed. "What? But why?"

Vexander cleared his throat. "The Ministry keeps a very close watch on the number of wizards and witches who attend muggle schools. In fact, it purposefully limits them. I mean, it's not very fair for us to be taking spots in their systems of higher education when they need it to live far more than we. I've been working all summer to allow you into one, but they just feel that it wouldn't look good for with Stellaris blood to go to a muggle college."

Corrin frowned. "I can understand not wanting too many of our kind to go to muggle schools, but because I'm a Stellaris? I mean, I never even changed my last name from the one mother changed ours to!"

Vexander gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, it's not fair. None of it is really fair, when it comes down to our family, and unfortunately you're learning that now more than ever, since you're older. Still, there is a bright side, as there is to everything."

Corrin looked up curiously. He felt angry and hurt, and right now just wanted to go to his room and vent quietly. However, he stayed and listened to his uncle.

"After some… long discussions and persuasion, I've ensured a place for you at Beauxbaton's Advanced Academy." Vexander looked at Corrin, waiting for a reaction.

He almost felt like laughing. His uncle got him into the Advanced Academy? "Uncle, that's impossible. That's only for really potent wizards and part-humans. I'm not any better than anyone with magic, and I know I'm all human."

"Well, you'll be attending none-the-less, Corrin. You should be thrilled! Very few wizards ever get into the Advanced Academy, and you were home-schooled in magic. There will be so many wonderful opportunities there for you. You'll be able to meet the veela and nekojins and fairies!"

Vexander was smiling at him as if he'd just bestowed a treat upon his nephew, but Corrin only managed a weak smile, his mind a blur. This just felt so… unreal… and somehow, unwanted. "When does it start?"

"You and I will be leaving tomorrow after lunch." Vexander drained his goblet, and Corrin simply left. What else could he do right now?

* * *

well i hope that everyone enjoyed chapter 1 and will please review. my friend needs some encouragement to be begin working on this again, but in the mean time i will continue to post what i have but only if it's wanted. so please review. thanks


End file.
